An Advisor Calls
by DaylaIsMyName
Summary: Set after the fellowship of the ring, and Arwen's wedding. A mysterious advisor from Lothlorian arrives at a celebration of an engagement of Elrond's son, Elrohir. One by one, the elf reveals something about a girl that they all had dealings with, leading up to her death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own Lord Of The Rings, An Inspector Calls, or the characters within it. I only own my original characters, Amariel and Lothiriel. This has been written pureply for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!**

_A feast is happening in celebration of Elrohir and Lothiriel's engagement. Elrond is seated left hand side, next to him sit his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Next to Elrohir sits his fiance, Lothiriel. King Thranduil seated right hand side, beside him sits Legolas, in front of Legolas sits Arwen and Aragorn (Elessar). _

Elrond: I welcome you, dear Lothiriel, to our family.

Lothiriel: Thank you, master Elrond.

Elrond: Please, just call me Elrond.

_(Lothiriel nods her head, sipping red wine from the cup and looking at Legolas and Thranduil)._

Lothiriel: So, I've heard that you are great friends with Elrond, my king.

_(Thranduil nods, finishing the last of his wine)._

Thranduil: Aye, little one. Me and Elrond have been friends since our elfing years, in fact, it was Elrond who helped my wife to deliever Legolas. _(Thranduil's expression fades to a dreamy -like state, as his memories come flooding back to him)._

Elrond: Yes, that is true. At first, Legolas was not breathing. I had to help him with that, but after a few seconds, he breathed by himself, though he still needed motoring for a month or so afterwards.

Legolas: Okay, okay! Enough of talking about me when I was a elfing, it's kind of embarrassing to be honest.

Arwen: _(Laughing lightly)_ Oh Legolas, do you remember when you had a crush on me? _(Giggeling and blushing while thinking back, her eyes become wide)._

Legolas: Not this again. (_Legolas picks up the wine glass and gulps it down, Thranduil pouring him another glass)._

Elladan: Let's all raise our glasses for sweet Lothriel and my twin brother, Elrohir! _(Raising his glass with a wide smile across his face,_

_everyone at the table copies the action, the sound of wine glasses clang together. The elves start drinking to the soon to be wedded couple, the laughing gets quieter when Glorfindel walks into the hall and announces a visitor's arrival)._

Glorfindel: Lord Elrond, an advisor of Lothlorien is here to speak with you.

Elrond: Very well then, allow him to enter.

_(Glorfindel nods, bows in respect and leaves. Soon after his exit, the advisor enters. He bows)._

Advisor: My lord, your majesty.

_(Thranduil nods his head, Elrond signalling a seat next to Legolas)._

Elrond: Sit down, sire.

Advisor: Thank you very much. _(The advisor takes a seat next to Legolas, Thranduil gets a sare glass and pours some wine half full)._

Thranduil: Would you like some wine?

Advisor: No thank you your highness, but thanks for offering.

_(Thranduil drinks the wine with a big gulp, placing the glass back down on the table)._

Elrond: So, what is the trouble, sire?

Advisor: Well, actually I came here to ask you all a few questions.

Arwen: On what?

Advisor: _(Takes a deep sigh to try and calm his nerves)_, Just an hour ago, a young Elleth died in the healing wards from hanging herself.

Aragorn: Really? That is shocking!

Advisor: _(nodding in agreement)_, Yes. Her boyfriend, who is also an elf, tried to save her. Of course he couldn't because it was too late, snapped her neck in half.

_(Legolas covers his mouth in shock, Thranduil rubbing his back with a comforting hand. Arwen's eyes have teared up, the others are staring in shock)._

Elrond: That is truly awful!

Aragorn: Yes! Who was her boyfriend?

Advisor: His name was Figwit. He, of course, found her hanging there in her bed chambers, and he had tried to save her, but she was already dead.

Lothiriel: Why would anyone want to end their life in such a horrible way?

Elrohir: That is shocking indeed! How is he now?

Advisor: He is curently being treated for shock and greif, the healers reckon that he is already fading, as he loved her so much.

Arwen: What did this elleth look like?

Advisor: _(He pulls out a small photograph and shows it to Arwen, she takes one look and breaks down in tears. Lothiriel is shows the same photograph, she too begins to cry)._


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil: Is there any reason why I can't see this photo, sire?

Advisor: Maybe.

Elrond:_(Raising from his seat)_, excuse me, but what was her name?

Advisor: Her name was Amariel, pretty young elleth she was. I seen her body in the infirmary, such a waste of life.

Legolas: I'm terribly sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?

Advisor: Well there is one thing,_(he rises from his seat and goes to stand behind the Mirkwood prince), _you could tell me what you did to her.

Lothiriel: Legolas?

Legolas:_(His facial expression turns from sadness to shock)_, what I did to her?!

Thranduil: Come on, boy! Are you going to tell us lad or what?!

_(Legolas sips the last of the wine in his cup and places it down slowly on the table, before taking a deep breath and exhaling)._

Legolas: It was May last year, I was walking through the forest of our kingdom. I seen her eating berries while sitting in the shade of a tree, she was pretty. I instantly liked her, I didn't fall in love with her, however.

Advisor: And what else?

Legolas:_(Deeply inhaling then exhaling)_, well we met again a week or so later, we got talking then. I told her a bit about me, and she told me a bit about her.

Advisor: And then you had sex with her?

Legolas:_(Hesitantly)_, Yes.

_(As Thranduil begins to protest in anger, the advisor puts his hand up, Thranduil keeping quiet upon this gesture)._

Legolas: Please, Adar. I do not feel proud of myself for how I behaved towards her, but if I could take it back, I wouldn't. That's what makes me feel so selfish, I only thought about myself and never thought twice about what she wanted.

Lothiriel:_(Her voice cracking in sadness and near tears)_, well it doesn't quite matter much now does it? The poor girls dead, isn't she?

Legolas:_(Voice slightly raising)_, Yes she is! Like I said before, I do not feel proud of myself for doing what I did to her!

Advisor:_(Circiling the table and stopping at Aragorn),_ and you, appartently you had some dealing with this elleth a week after she slept with Legolas, here.

Aragorn:_(Confused)_, No I haven't heard of any she-elf called Amariel.

Advisor: Does the name 'Alassea' ring a bell?

_(Aragorn gulps hard, feeling a knot emerge in the pit of his stomach. Arwen instantly looks at her spouse)._

Arwen: What is it? You knew her?

Aragorn: I admit, I did. I met her in 'The Green Dragon Inn'. She was a quiet girl when I come across her, a dirty man was trying to flirt with her, but she took no notice of him. He was drunk, so I advised him to go home and sleep it off. I took the girl to a small shelter for the homeless, she wouldn't talk much to me. All she told me was her name and her age, I could tell that she was an elf, but she tried hard to conceal it.

Advisor: And then, you took her as your mistress.

Arwen:_(Shock covering her features, becoming speechless),_W...what?! I can't...why would you do that, fully knowing that you are wed to me?!

Aragorn: I'm terribly sorry, Arwen. I did not mean to hurt your feelings with doing such an act, she was lonely.

Arwen: And you thought that it was alright to take...her as your mistress? You, Aragorn, are truly self-centered. _(Rising up from her seat and walking towards the door, opening it)._ I need to take a walk, to sort my head out. _Arwen leaves, slamming the door shut behind her)._

Elrond: Aragorn...I actually thought that you was the one for my daughter, however, I was proved wrong.

Aragorn: My lord, I am sorry for the inconvineince that I have caused your family. At the time, I loved her, but she didn't share the same feelings.

Elladan: _(Bitterly),_ That doesn't change anything though, does it?

_(Aragorn rises from his seat and also exits the room, in search of his wife, Arwen)._

Advisor: Now, we got that part over and done with. King Thranduil, would you like to say what part you had in this girl's life?


End file.
